


You'll Be Back

by Verabird



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verabird/pseuds/Verabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fandot creativity night: you'll be back</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Back

"You'll be back."

Christ. He was insufferable. Hercules Shipwright with his expression worthy of the most obnoxious smarmy git, that assured arrogant confidence, ashen hair and handsome face and hands which were always so steady and present and warm...

_Snap out of it Richardson._

Douglas thrust his hands in his pockets and walked as fast as could from the block of student flats. He could hear the faint sound of a violin floating out through an open window and drifting across the quad. Tchaikovsky's Romeo and Juliet. How inappropriate.

From the day he'd met Herc, the very first day of university, he'd known he'd fall hard and fast sooner or later. It was the confience that attracted him. Douglas was confident himself, he liked confident people, he'd assumed they'd fit together easily. In reality, opposites attract, and Douglas found himself shying further away, longing for someone less sure that they were the best thing since sliced bread. Shy, that was an endearing quality, Douglas thought, next time he'd go for someone shy.

Next time, he went for Herc. Again. He hated that after every break up he'd search for a rebound, and the rebound would end up being who he'd tried to escape from in the first place. 

And, Christ almighty, he loved Herc. Beautifully safe Herc.

"I knew you'd be back," Herc murmured, and Douglas shivered as warm breath glanced close to his ear and a hand reached for the nape of his neck. Long delicate fingers stroking and pressing, pulling and tugging, until they were kissing furiously. Douglas could feel hatred for himself burning up inside, knew that this wouldn't last, tomorrow morning he'd hastily grab his clothes and dash across campus before the sun had fully risen. Thoughts of the illegality of their love, no, their _passion_ , flinging through his mind.

Herc broke the kiss first, pulling back, hand still posessively clasped against Douglas' neck. "Stay this time."

Douglas glanced at the faded white wall behind Herc's head, focusing on a smudge, desperately looking everywhere except into Herc's persuasive eyes. He bit his lip, swallowed, found himself nodding, and then there was a mattress pressed against his back and a handful of sheets clutched in his fist.

The morning rays tickled at Douglas' eyelids and he blinked, feeling a pillow pressed to his cheek, a sturdy hand around his waist. He prised Herc's fingers away with some effort, gathered the frantically discarded clothes scattered around the poky student bedroom and darted out into the corridor as quickly as possible.

He was still adjusting his t-shirt when he heard the scratching sound of wood on wood from behind him. He didn't turn, but kept walking, head down, he didn't want to see Herc's stupid smug face leaning out the window.

The words hit him hard in the back, just like they did every time. "You'll be back," Herc called, voice laced with pleasant arrogance.

Not this time, Douglas pleaded with himself. But he knew that Herc was right, he was always right _damn him_. Douglas needed someone and Herc was always so irritatingly there.

If only he weren't so lonely.


End file.
